Who's Leaving?
by Brittneyd.k
Summary: FaexSebastian In this one the two get in a heated argument and Sebastian leaves for a few hours, after Fae tells him too. Fae regrets her words a few hours later. After going to look for him and can't find him. She forgets completely of the contract, and cries herself asleep. Sebastian comes back and can't find her. What's going to happen to these two? Enjoy :)


Fae and Sebastian are at each other's throats today, they are both mad and to stubborn to back down. The love is still there but the anger is getting to them both.

"You know what?! I want you to leave! Go away! This is an order, Sebastian! Leave!" says Fae, out of anger

"If that is what you want. Good bye! Maybe I'll come back and you'll be in a better mood, brat!" says Sebastian, also out of anger

He storms out of the front door with a slam. She grumbles under her breath and storms up the stairs slamming her door as well. Sebastian isn't really leaving Fae, he's just giving her and him time to cool off. He goes off into town to cool his head while Fae does the same. She makes him mad but God does he love her and that feeling is returned. Fae calms down after a few hours, she realizes how sorry she is and how stupid the fight was. She goes looking for him, starting in his bedroom. He isn't there, he isn't even home yet. He actually went to get Fae a fresh batch of chocolates and a new stuffed animal for her. A kitten, an apology and "I love you and I shouldn't have left" wrapped in one. He also checks on her Christmas gift as well, making sure it's perfect, not that Fae knows that.

She searches throughout the house hoping he's there. She then remembers what she told him to do, in front of the fireplace. She completely forgets the contract as well, but even with the contract sometimes she wonders why he stays at all. She falls to her knees the tears falling, thinking he got tired of her and left her for good. He isn't coming back at all. She curls up in a ball and cries and cries thinking he isn't coming back ever again. She ends up crying herself asleep, right there. Sebastian comes back to the house and puts her Christmas present away.

"Lady Fae? I'm back kitten." says Sebastian

There's no answer, she does wake up but thinks it's her mind playing tricks on her it isn't until the third "kitten does she go to the voice. Her eyes go wide seeing Sebastian there, she pays no heed to the kitten and box of chocolates as she bawls her eyes. She runs to him hugging him, this shocks him not expecting it.

"Kitten?" asks Sebastian

"I'm sorry my love. So sorry! Don't leave me! I know, I can be a pain and a brat just like you said. I know I said to leave, but I didn't mean it! " she wails

He sets the chocolates and stuffed kitten aside and scoops her up leading her to the nearest seat setting her on his lap.

"Doll, I wasn't leaving for good. I just left to calm down and let you calm down as well. I am never leaving you." says Sebastian

She remembers the contract thinking that's why.

"Because of the contract says you have to." says Fae, still sniffing.

"No. I don't care about that contract. I care about you, I love you. You mean everything to me." says Sebastian

"I do?" asks Fae

"Yes" says Sebastian, wiping her tears away

"You're really staying?" asks Fae

"Forever" says Sebastian

"I love you, Sebastian" says Fae

"I love you too, Fae" says Sebastian

The too love birds stay there in each others arms just sitting there enjoying each other's company. When Fae notices the box and kitten.

"What's that?" asks Fae

"Sigh, they are for you. Apology and I am never leaving you, kitten. The chocolates are just because I know you love caramel chocolates. " admits Sebastian

"Aww. You really didn't have to go to that trouble for me. Especially after the way I treated you." says Fae

"I didn't treat you any better. I'm so sorry." says Sebastian

"I'm sorry as well, so sorry." says Fae

He kisses her forehead and gives her the chocolates and kitten. She holds the kitten while he holds her. He's happy as long as she's near and vice versa. He holds her close when she's done eating and she snuggles into him, listening to his heartbeat. They stay like that for hours, not leaving each other's embrace.

The End


End file.
